


Yellowstone

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Leave the Past and All Its Scars [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cabins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Sappy Derek Hale, Sappy Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 06B, Snow, Stiles and Derek Visit Yellowstone, Though It's Not Mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek stop by Yellowstone on their way back to Washington.Part of the "Leave the Past and All Its Scars" series. Though it can probably be read by itself.





	Yellowstone

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago as part of my "Leave the Past and All Its Scars" series. Its set somewhere towards the end of "[Going Back, But Not Going Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11475051)" when Stiles and Derek are on their road trip back to Washington. It doesn't specifically reference anything in the series so it can be read by it's self. It's just something short and fluffy that I couldn't resist finishing. Especially after finally finishing the 38K fic I've been working on (which will be updated as soon as it's done being edited for anyone reading Blossom!)
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own

Stiles and Derek reach Yellowstone early in the morning, the sun is just barely starting to come up. Derek pulls over a few miles away from the cabin they're going to be staying in. Stiles gives him a questioning look, watching as Derek gets out of the car. It's freezing out. Stiles has no idea what Derek is playing at. Derek walks around to Stiles’ side of the car and opens his door, offering him his hand. “Trust me.”

Stiles reluctantly takes Derek's hand, walking with him to stand by where the road drops off, looking into a valley. From here they have the perfect view of the sun rising in the distance. 

“Wow.” Stiles says, watching the sight with wide eyes. His breath visible in front of him due to the cold. Stiles is startled when something cold and wet hits his nose. He looks up and his eyes widen. “What the hell? It's the middle of July! Why is it snowing?” Stiles asks, looking at the snow as if it’s offending him.

Derek throws his head back and laughs, reaching out to catch some of the snow on his tongue. "Isn't it great?"

Stiles' first thought is no it's not great, it’s wet and cold. But then he looks at Derek and sees how happy he looks as the snow falls around them, some pieces landing on Derek's cheeks and eyelashes and yeah it is kind of great. "It's beautiful."

Derek glances over at Stiles to find the other man watching him, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Come here, you sap."

Stiles mutters something about not being a sap but goes to Derek willingly, letting out a content sigh when Derek wraps an arm around him, pulling Stiles closer and burying his nose in Stiles’ hair. “I thought you’d like seeing snow. We never got much of it in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles shrugs. “I liked it the first time I saw it in Washington. Then it sort of lost its appeal when it made walking to class a challenge. Remember when I slipped on the ice that one time?”

“Which time?” Derek asks, laughing when Stiles reaches over and swats his arm.

“Exactly! Ice is evil! I had a bruised ass for days, Derek. Sitting was horrible, especially when it wasn’t due to anything fun.”

Derek smirks. “I remember the last time it happened you begged me to kiss it better.”

“It's not like you were complaining.”

“Of course not.” Derek says. “I love that ass.”

“Just my ass?” Stiles asks, fighting a smile. 

Derek tilts his head, as if he has to ponder the question. “No. I love your mouth too.”

“You're horrible. I don't know why I'm with you.”

Derek tucks his head into Stiles neck, lips brushing against Stiles’ skin when he speaks. “Because you love me.”

Stiles cards a hand through Derek's hair, brushing off the pieces of snow that have landed there. “Yeah I do.”

Derek glances up at him. “You really are being sappy today.”

Stiles shrugs. “What can I say? You make me sappy?”

“It goes both ways, you know?”

“I know.” Stiles tells him, looking out at his surroundings. Watching the snow cover the landscape and the sky changing colors in the distance. It is kind of perfect here. “I'm glad we came here.”

“Me too.”

A little while later they make it to their cabin, lucky that someone was working the welcome desk this early so they could check in and get the key. The looks cabin decently sized and Stiles is once again struck by how beautiful it looks. It's tucked away between some trees and Stiles can see another valley behind it and everything has a light coating of snow over it. Tomorrow he's going to wake Derek up early and make coffee. Then they're going to wrap themselves in blankets and sit on the porch overlooking the valley and watch the sunrise again. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing it. 

The next day after Stiles has kept his promise to himself about watching the sunrise curled up with Derek, they make their way to see Old Faithful. Stiles makes sure to take plenty of pictures and he buys a postcard to send to his Dad. He likes the idea of sending postcards to his Dad from all the different places they’re visiting, even the ones in the middle of nowhere. He thinks those are the best. He knows his Dad loved Yellowstone when he visited with his Mom when they first started dating so he takes his time picking out the perfect one. 

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Derek asks when they’re making their way back to the car.

“And more.” Stiles says, shooting Derek a grin.

"You say that about every place we've visited." Derek says with a laugh.

Stiles shrugs. "That's because it's true. Especially with the places you don't expect much from in the first place."

"Hmm true. But you had high expectations for this place." Derek tells him.

"I did. And it met every one of them. The company didn't hurt either." Stiles says, leaning over to miss Derek.

Derek smiles into the kiss, pulling back when a car behind them honks, clearly wanting their parking spot.

Stiles rolls his eyes, about to roll his window down and flip the person off but Derek stops him with a hand on his arm. "Don't you dare. There could be kids in the car."

"With parents like that they've probably dealt with worse." Stiles mutters.

Derek waves cheerily at the people as they back out of the parking spot and drive off. The people seem more confused than anything. Derek shoots Stiles a smile. "Kill them with kindness. It throws people off."

Stiles laughs, leaning over to kiss Derek on the cheek. "I love you."

That night when they're curled up in front of the fireplace sipping hot cocoa, Stiles turns to Derek. “We should get a place like this.”

Derek looks down at him. “In Yellowstone?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Maybe not _here_ , but we should get a cabin like this somewhere. There have to be places in D.C.” 

Derek nods, placing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “I'm sure we can find something.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, voice hopeful.

“Really.” Derek smiles. “I think it sounds nice. Our own cabin in the woods. Away from everything.”

“We could get one big enough that the pack could visit, and my Dad and Cora.”

“That would be nice.”

“Only sometimes though.” Stiles tells him, putting his empty mug on the table and doing the same with Derek’s. Then he climbs on Derek’s lap, pressing their foreheads together. “The rest of the time it’s just for us. Our place away from the world.”

Derek smiles softly, leaning in to press a kiss against Stiles’ lips. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). Currently taking prompts so send me some on here or on tumblr (:


End file.
